Victory
by leiasky
Summary: Kaylee tricks Simon while Mal wins a previous arguement and reaps the benefits. Post Film. SK. MI


This is a sequel to 'Instruction'.

* * *

**Victory**

Mal strode purposefully down the long hallway, a victorious smile on his face, as he remembered his evening. He narrowly avoided Kaylee, two cups of hot _something_ in her hands, as she no doubt made her way back to Simon's bunk.

Her cheery smile was a clear indication that the boy had satisfied her well enough, despite his earlier ineptitude, but he shook his head quickly to dislodge those rather disgusting images. In the process, he missed the raised eyebrow and curious stare leveled at his back as he continued to walk.

He had better things to think on and paid his mechanic no mind as the memories of the evening replayed in graphic, intimate detail.

_She lay with her cheek pressed against his solid chest breathing heavily. Dark ringlets of hair, matted and damp filled his vision, and he knew that he would welcome death at this moment if it came for him._

"_Don't think this is over, Malcolm Reynolds." Inara lifted her head, her eyes dancing with amusement and a little bit of annoyance. _

_He shook his head, unable to quickly follow her sudden attitude change. To his knowledge, he'd done nothing but show her just how much experience he had in removing undergarments and any other clothing in his way. "Wha–?"_

_She pushed herself up, but not away. A movement that was not lost on Mal. "You did not win our argument."_

_Mal raised an amused eyebrow and glanced down at himself, lying naked in her very plush bed, and her, equally as undressed, sprawled atop him. "Might be wantin' to reconsider that assessment, 'Nara seein' as you're lyin' here as naked as a –" _

_With an indignant huff, she slid off him and made her way across the room to pull on a very traditionally patterned silk robe._

''_An I got it off in record time, I bet!" Mal called after her, reminding her, in case she conveniently forgot, about his prowess with removing all manner of her fancy finery._

_His gaze followed every inch of her porcelain skin until it was covered and then lifted those twinkling eyes to her face._

_He stretched his arms over his head and grinned smugly at the confounding woman. "It's okay, I understand you're not wantin' to admit I'm no amateur." And he could barely contain his laughter as her eyes narrowed but slid appraisingly down his body._

"_Yes, it is – difficult to believe with your boorish ways and all." She made no move to step closer._

_Mal suddenly pushed himself out of bed and simply stood there, waiting, expecting her eyes to travel a bit south of his chest. He smirked when he could see her forcing herself not to glance below his waist and leaned down to pick up his discarded pants. "I'm thinkin' you need some tea." He pulled on the pants and then shrugged into his shirt, buttoning it as he stalked toward her. "Melt that deliciously frigid mood that's settled in yer bones all of a sudden." Without so much as a glance over his shoulder, he walked out, grinning triumphantly._

* * *

"This is not fair," Simon grumbled as he held Kaylee's squirming body against him and, yet again, fumbled for the fastenings of her stubborn undergarment. 

Kaylee lifted her lips from his neck and smiled knowingly. "Need practice, Simon."

"With this?" he asked, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. They hadn't been together all that long and for the first week, she'd been the one to remove everything, or very little, depending on the circumstances of their interlude.

"Don't need no help with the other stuff," Kaylee cooed happily before pressing a kiss to his ear. "Well, except –"

Simon tried to pull away to look at her, but she snaked her arms around his neck and held him tight. "You want an overly experienced man, maybe Jayne would be a better fit for –"

Kaylee stopped for a moment and then a sly grin passed across her face. "Well, now that you mention it."

Simon's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water.

Kaylee giggled, unable to keep a straight face in light of the look on Simon's. "You fit just fine, Sweetie," Kaylee encouragingly rubbed her hips against his to illustrate her point.

Simon found himself unable to form a response other than a soft groan as blood raced out of his head and straight to his groin.

His fingers still fumbled behind her, until he finally grit out between clenched teeth,"Then why is it so god damn important that I –"

She began to giggle and he leaned away to get a look at her face.

"What?" The mood ruined, he could only ask dumbly what she thought was so funny.

"I made ya curse."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I curse –" he stopped himself, not wanting to bring up that last conversation, and the events that followed it, _ever_ again. He wisely decided against finishing that sentence with, _when it's appropriate_.

Kaylee's eyes twinkled as she regarded him from beneath her eyelashes. "Gets me all riled." Her fingers tapped out a little rhythm on his skin before they slid teasingly across it.

"It does?"

The look on Simon's face made Kaylee nearly double over in laughter.

But instead, she made as serious a face as she could with them standing half naked in the middle of his room, and whispered, "It ain't so sexy when ya can't –"

"Okay, okay," Simon reached around her and sighed, when he couldn't even so much as feel the fastenings this time. He was about to ask if this was a different type of undergarment when her hand slid beneath his pants and began to tease the already painfully confined hardness within.

Simon sighed heavily, grit his teeth and hissed, "That's not helping." He groaned when he could feel her hot breath against his ear, and her knowing hand tighten around him.

She gave him a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a longsuffering sigh. "Sure it is."

"Kaylee –"

When she leaned away, removing all contact, Simon felt his body gravitate toward her like a magnet seeking its opposite. When she put her hands on her hips and glanced down at her still-covered, chest, Simon stood dumfounded for a moment before the synapses fired in his overly brilliant brain.

His mouth fell open and he stalked toward her, encouraged when her eyes widened and she backed up just a bit too slowly to remain out of his reach for long.

"You tricked me."

A satisfied smile spread across her face when his hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her against him.

"Uh huh."

He glanced down at her chest. "That's really rather cruel."

"River gave me the idea."

"That disturbs me on more than one level," Simon muttered, not at all thrilled that Kaylee had been discussing their sex life with his sister. His underage sister.

Kaylee leaned back, brought his hands up to the front fastening of her bra and shot him a coy smile that instantly sent the blood pooling to his nether regions once again.

"She's a Reader, Simon. Ain't much she don't know."

Simon's shoulders slumped. He already suspected that his sister could probably feel some of what they did. He didn't really need to hear it confirmed. The thought of his sister zapping his desire, he dropped his hands and backed away with a heavy sigh.

Kaylee's eyes widened as she pushed herself back into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But just think, honey, she can tell us all about the Cap an' 'Nara."

"But – the difference is, I don't want to know what Mal is doing with Inara."

She kissed him, long and deep, and continued with a whisper as she teasingly nibbled on his ear. "Sure ya do. Because soon as everyone knows, the crew'll be pickin' on them an' not us."

Simon stopped for a moment to consider the benefits and then wrapped his arms around Kaylee and lifted her onto the bed. "I see your point."

Mugs of tea forgotten, they spent the evening thinking of no one but themselves, and the pleasure they could bring to the other.

* * *

Later, at dinner, one didn't have to be a Reader to know something had happened between the Captain and Inara. Their jabs and insults had become a bit more personal, and the looks sent between one or the other when they thought no one was watching was a clear indication that only a blind man, or Simon, River noted with a knowing grin, could have missed it. They'd finally done it. It was painfully obvious to everyone. 

River simply sat with her hands folded demurely together and smiled into her bowl. She'd have a lot to tell Kaylee later, when the older woman could drag herself from her brother's bed.

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a reivew and let me know. 


End file.
